Hufflepuff rules
by Alecrin
Summary: Somos la casa más olvidada, ignorada y ninguneada de Hogwarts y de hecho podría parecer que nunca nos pasa nada interesante. Si piensas así, permite que te diga que no podrías estar más equivocado.
1. Chapter 1 Normalmente especiales

Disclaimer: La protagonista locuela es totalmente mía. Todo lo demás de la genial J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo** uno: Normalmente especiales**

A la hora de escribir un relato uno de los factores más importantes para captar lectores es elegir un título con gancho, ya sabes, algo sugerente y que atrape al lector... de modo que no espero que mucha gente termine leyendo mi historia.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque casi todo el mundo considera que los Hufflepuff somos sosos y aburridos, y que seguramente no tengamos ninguna experiencia digna de ser compartida.

En Hufflepuff no destacamos por nuestra astucia o carisma, como los Slytherin.

Ni por nuestra inteligencia, como los Ravenclaw.

Ni tampoco solemos estar en medio de todos los líos. A estas alturas ya debes saber que esos son los Gryffindor.

Somos la casa más olvidada, ignorada y ninguneada de Hogwarts y de hecho podría parecer que nunca nos pasa nada interesante. Si piensas así, permite que te diga que no podrías estar más equivocado.

Puede que nuestras aventuras no den para escribir siete libros, que no hayamos derrotado a ningún poderoso mago oscuro, ni tengamos hazañas heroicas que contar, pero eso no quiere decir que llevemos la aburrida existencia de una ameba. Te aseguro que en cierto sentido tenemos una vida mucho más ajetreada que el renacuajo miope sobre el que tanto has leído.

Deja que te abra los ojos: A las chicas de Hufflepuff no nos asusta el trabajo duro, no tenemos prejuicios ni discriminamos a nadie por ser de otras casas, somos comprensivas, dulces y cariñosas, y si tenemos alguna virtud es el esfuerzo y dedicación que podemos llegar a poner en todo aquello que hacemos, especialmente si la tarea en cuestión nos resulta interesante y placentera.

¿Lo vas captando?

Si la respuesta es "no", puede que tengas la misma lucidez en temas sentimentales que Ronald Weasley.

Te lo pondré más fácil, lo que quiero decir es que cuando hacemos algo podemos tomárnoslo muy, pero que muy en serio.

Vamos, que cuando nos ponemos a ello nos empleamos a fondo. A veces llegamos al fondo en el sentido más anatómico y literal.

Supongo que ahora comprendes por donde van los tiros...

Si aun necesitas ayuda, te lo traduciré: somos las chicas mas deseadas de todo Hogwarts.

Sé lo que estás pensando: "Me he leído todos los libros y eso no es recuerdo que en ningún sitio se describa a las Hufflepuff como una especie de fieras del sexo." Está bien, eso es cierto, pero antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión precipitada deja que te recuerde dos cosas:

1- Esos libros que dices se centran en una clase de aventuras muy diferentes a las que yo pretendo narrar y además están contados desde la perspectiva de alguien que, admitámoslo, no es demasiado perspicaz en estos temas. A nadie se le escapa que Potter puede ser un héroe, y todo eso, pero no distinguiría una insinuación sexual aunque te contoneases desnuda ante sus cuatro ojos.

2- No he dicho las más populares, he dicho las más deseadas. Y con esto no me refiero a la cantidad de admiradores que podemos cosechar, sino a la calidad de su admiración.

Obviamente nuestros encantos no están al alcance de cualquiera, de otro modo no podríamos caminar por el castillo sin resbalar en los charcos de babas que docenas de adolescentes hiperhormonados dejarían a nuestro paso. Que no seamos las más inteligentes o las más astutas no nos convierte en una panda de taradas que se abre de piernas para el primero que pasa. Sabemos elegir a nuestras parejas y, sobre todo, sabemos ser discretas. Así que será mejor que no pienses en mí como una golfa cualquiera. Simplemente cuando estamos con alguien sabemos tratarle muy bien. La relación podrá durar más o menos, pero mientras esté con una de nosotras puedes estar seguro de que habrá una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Y cuando termine, siempre le quedará un buen puñado de gratos recuerdos.

Además, nosotras siempre conseguimos a alguien cuando nos lo proponemos.

¿No me crees?

Toma por ejemplo al profesor Lupin. La persona más reacia a tener pareja estable que te puedas imaginar. Un tipo que lleva toda su vida esquivando a las mujeres, y cuando parecía que se le iba a pasar el arroz ¿quién consigue echarle el lazo? ¡Exacto! ¡Una Hufflepuff!

¿Casualidad?

Piensa lo que quieras... Pero sé de cierto mago tenebroso que posiblemente no hubiera terminado con una cabeza con forma de huevo, ni muerto por su propia maldición (hay que ser imbécil) si una perseverante tejona se hubiera propuesto a tiempo traerle por el buen camino.

Ahora sí te ha picado la curiosidad ¿no?

Si es así, te invito a leer algunas de mis vivencias en Hogwarts.

Te espero entonces en el próximo capítulo. No me falles.

Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em>

_Os presento mi última locura, un fic totalmente intrascendente e incluso un poco estúpido que al principio no contemplaba publicar. Nació en uno de mis habituales bloqueos. Necesitaba escribir un capítulo de Reencuentro pero mis musas se negaban. Es muy frustrante querer escribir y que las cosas no salgan, pero cuanto más lo intentaba era peor. Por alguna razón solo salía esto, así que para no sentirme tan mal, en lugar de permanecer inactiva decidí dejar que la inspiración hiciese lo que le viniera en gana y el resultado fue el germen de esta historia._

_¿Por qué la publico? Supongo que porque la tengo casi lista, porque le he cogido cariño a esta chica que está loca de atar, y también por pura cabezonería, porque me parece que hay muy pocos fics sobre los Hufflepuffs y que nosotros también merecemos nuestro lugar, aunque sea en una historia tan insustancial como esta XD._

_La idea de que las Hufflepuffs son buenas compañeras sexuales no es totalmente mía. Lo leí hace mucho, fue solo una breve frase en un fic que no tenía nada que ver con la casa Hufflepuff pero por alguna razón me pareció tan lógico que acabé por asumirlo como canon. Si quieres saber de donde saqué la idea, Sirius Black lo insinúa en un divertido fic de Maiteginevra (Yo la ví primero), una lectura muy recomendable, por cierto._

_Mi eterno agradecimiento a Yurica por el beteo , los ánimos y todo lo demás. Y también a Liz Tonks por echar una mano._

_Saludos y besos para todos los que me sigáis en mi nueva locura =)_


	2. Chapter 2 Revolución pelirroja

**Capítulo 2: Revolución pelirroja**

Charlie Weasley fue mi primer amor y puede decirse que gracias a él me convertí en una mujer.

Sucedió el primer año que llegué al colegio y fue algo que me marcó para siempre. Por supuesto la primera vez es algo que una chica nunca olvida...

Pero... ¡ALTO! ¡Un momento! ¡No es _"ESO" _en lo que tu mente depravada está pensando! En muchos aspectos se me puede considerar sexualmente precoz, pero no hasta ese punto ¡Tenía once años, por el amor de Merlin!

Echemos el freno y volvamos a empezar, porque si voy a hablar sobre Charlie creo que lo mejor será comenzar por el principio.

A mis tiernos once añitos, yo era todavía un ser dulce e inocente, una niña que hasta hace poco pasaba las horas muertas jugando a las muñecas y que por supuesto todavía no pensaba en los chicos. Otra cosa en la que tampoco tenía ningún interés era el Quidditch, pero todo eso cambió una fría mañana a finales de otoño, cuando mis enardecidas compañeras de casa me arrastraron al campo de juego después de encasquetarme en la mano un llamativo banderín amarillo que se suponía debía agitar con el fin de animar a nuestro equipo.

Francamente, a mí todo aquello me importaba un bledo. Tenía sueño, sentía frío y como era el primer partido de la temporada todavía no estaba enterada de que cada victoria iba seguida de una sonora fiesta de celebración en la sala común. Fiestas en las que corrían profusamente varias sustancias de las cuales la más inocua era la cerveza de mantequilla. De haberlo sabido otro gallo cantaría, aunque de todas formas entonces era demasiado joven para apreciar una buena juerga en su justa medida. Pero a lo que íbamos… aquel día me senté en las gradas y solo por complacer a mis nuevas amigas sacudí el banderín sin mucho entusiasmo. Justo enfrente de nosotros los alumnos de Gryffindor hacían exactamente lo mismo, solo que ellos sí parecían ir a muerte con su equipo, se les veía en plena euforia, coreando a todo pulmón el nombre de un tal Weasley que por visto nos iba a machacar.

Cuando los jugadores saltaron al campo comprendí el motivo.

La razón era un pelirrojo de cabellera despeinada y un metro ochenta de fornidos músculos cubiertos de pecosa piel. Al verlo me quedé sin aliento ¿A quién diablos le importaba lo que hicieran los niñatos de Hufflepuff? Por mí como sí les daba por chocar unos con otros montados en sus escobas, yo solo tenía ojos para el buscador de Gryffindor.

Él y su expresión de absoluta concentración mientras buscada la snitch con la vista. Él y los mechones pelirrojos cayendo desordenados al principio y pegándose después sobre su frente a medida que esta se cubría de sudor. Él y los músculos tensos de su ancha espalda. Él y sus fornidos brazos en los que me gustaría anidar durante una buena temporada… hasta que el castillo de Hogwarts se cayese de viejo piedra sobre piedra, por ejemplo.

A esas alturas la perspectiva de ser machacada por Charlie "musculitos" Weasley no parecía tan desagradable.

Bueno, quizá exagero... tenía once años en ese entonces, obviamente mis pensamientos no eran tan descriptivos como ahora, pero aun así, fue una agradable primera impresión.

Por desgracia el partido duró un suspiro. Yo estaba dispuesta a dejarme el trasero en las incómodas gradas del estadio de Quidditch solo para poder seguir observándole, pero nuestro buscador era un completo inútil y, sin ninguna clase de oposición, el objeto de mis desvelos no tardó ni diez minutos en localizar y atrapar la puñetera pelotita dorada. Está bien, tal vez fuese un poco más. Lo que quiero decir en realidad es que a mí no me importaba quien atrapase la jodida snitch, siempre y cuando tardase un buen rato en hacerlo ¿No se suponía que esa estúpida pelotita era imposible de atrapar? Y es que de ser por mí, me pasaría el día entero mirándole...

Lamentablemente él era un buscador muy bueno.

Desde aquel día empecé a desarrollar una enfermiza debilidad por los jugadores de Quidditch, que se agudizaba particularmente cuando el jugador en cuestión pertenecía al equipo de Gryffindor. Pero eso será relatado con detenimiento más adelante, de momento cabe decir que me convertí en un hincha del Quidditch y no me perdía un solo partido, jugase el equipo de Hufflepuff o no.

También me convertí en una incipiente acosadora.

Tras una ardua tarea de investigación descubrí que su nombre era Charlie (¿no es bonito?), que estaba en último curso (¡mundo cruel…!) y que tenía dos hermanos menores que estaban en segundo. La verdad, me sorprendió no haber reparado antes en ellos porque llamaban mucho la atención. Eran un par de gemelos revoltosos que no paraban de meterse en líos y de los que, a pesar de todo, parecía muy orgulloso porque aunque se pasaban media vida castigados y sufrían constantes amonestaciones nunca, jamás, vi a Charlie enfadarse con ellos; y porque cada vez que llegaba al comedor, sin mediar palabra, se acercaba al sitio en el que estaban sentados y les desordenaba el cabello a modo de saludo antes de sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa del Gryffindor (¡qué mono! ¿verdad?).

En seguida me di cuenta de que visitaba mucho la cabaña de Hagrid, el enorme guardabosques. Demasiado para mi gusto, si he de ser sincera... ¿Por qué coño estaba tanto rato en aquella cabaña? Ningún otro estudiante pasaba tantas horas allí y cuando Charlie volvía al castillo, el guardabosques lo despedía en la puerta, le ponía una de sus manazas sobre el hombro y le dedicaba una complaciente sonrisa. Empecé a mirar al grandote con mucha suspicacia, nunca se le veía tan feliz como cuando Charlie lo visitaba, lo que me daba muy mala espina… piensa mal y acertarás, decía mi abuelita en sus momentos de lucidez.

Aunque luego descubrí que también era frecuente verlo en compañía de alguien más, una chica de mi casa que, como él, estaba en último año. Después de lo del guardabosques fue un alivio, la verdad. Y lo fue por una doble razón, tal vez se te ocurra que lo lógico es que me hubiera sentido celosa pero en realidad estaba encantada con mi nuevo descubrimiento.

Obviamente yo era demasiado joven para que se fijase en mí… todavía.

Pero fue fantástico confirmar que en el terreno sentimental prefería las chicas a los semigigantes peludos (definitivamente, esa era una categoría en la yo no podía competir), y lo que es mejor, que la chica en cuestión había resultado ser una Hufflepuff, lo cual era simplemente maravilloso.

Pensarás que estoy loca, pero como expliqué antes, quien nos ha conocido íntimamente sabe bien de lo somos capaces y Charlie ya formaba parte de ese pequeño grupo de privilegiados. Por lo tanto, que cayese rendido a mis pies era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Con un entusiasmo renovado me dediqué a mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito y reconozco que me pasé todo el curso siguiéndole, con la ventaja de que al ser de primero me era bastante fácil confundirme entre los demás alumnos y pasar desapercibida. No tardé en conseguir una copia de su horario —mejor no preguntes cómo— y con frecuencia llegaba a clase tarde o con el tiempo justo porque antes daba un rodeo para encontrármelo en el pasillo o pasar por delante de su aula. Los días que tenía Herbología, Pociones, o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas me resultaba especialmente difícil pero siempre conseguí apañármelas bastante bien. Llegué a conocer a profundidad todo el castillo y sus atajos, o eso creía hasta que años después entablé amistad con sus hermanos gemelos y me enseñaron unas cuantas cosas que desconocía, pero eso es otra historia… lo que ahora nos concierne es que desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba a su misma hora, y si Charlie se saltaba una comida, entonces yo también lo hacía. A lo largo de la temporada acudí a todos los entrenamientos del equipo de su casa, y si debido a la cercanía de algún partido estos tenían lugar a puerta cerrada, yo, casualmente, siempre encontraba algo que hacer cerca de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó el buen tiempo y con él la época de los exámenes Charlie entrenaba menos, debía preparar sus EXTASIS y eso requiere tiempo, pero allí estaba yo, al pie del cañón, pasando el día entero en la biblioteca si hacía falta.

Así transcurrió mi primer año en Hogwarts, y puedo jactarme de que ni él, ni sus amigos, llegaron nunca a enterarse de mis idas y venidas. No puedo decir lo mismo de lo mismo de la chica de Hufflepuff con la que entonces salía. A los Hufflepuff todo el mundo nos toma por poco más que pobres imbéciles pero aquella chica era terriblemente observadora, aunque también bastante torpe. Cada vez que en la sala común se rompía algo, todo el mundo giraba la cabeza buscando con la mirada su escandalosa cabellera de alegres colores, como sino pudiera haber sido nadie más.

A pesar de acosar a distancia a su novio nos hicimos más o menos amigas, yo no suponía ninguna amenaza para ella y las Hufflepuff, además de discretas, sabemos ayudarnos entre nosotras. Lo de discretas es solo una forma de hablar, porque ella siempre llevaba el pelo teñido de algún color llamativo. Y, claro, pintarte el cabello de rosa chicle puede ser buena idea cuando eres una metamorfomaga capaz de cambiarlo en un pestañeo si no queda bien, pero en otras circunstancias es un tanto arriesgado, ya sabes, algo que no debes intentar a menos que seas un experto en transformaciones y no una novata de primer año.

Pero volvamos a lo que nos unía, además de las conversaciones de chicas sobre el color del cabello, más que nada para que no te extrañe nos llevásemos tan bien. Ambas amábamos al mismo hombre, y lo hacíamos tal y como él era, sin intentar cambiarle, lo que significa que las dos sabíamos que Charlie Weasley es un espíritu libre, demasiado indomable como para ser propiedad exclusiva de una sola persona.

¡Ah, qué recuerdos! Charlie Weasley, mi primer amor...

Conocerle provocó en mí una revolución hormonal sin precedentes, que se tradujo dos semanas después de que aquel glorioso encuentro de Quidditch en mi primera menstruación. Lo que técnicamente convierte en cierta mi afirmación del principio: "Gracias a él me convertí en mujer".

* * *

><p><em>Notas: Como todo el mundo sabe Rowling no es un genio de los números. Respecto a los Weasley no es ningún secreto que se hizo un lío con las edades de los hermanos. No es nada que me sorprenda, como muchos sabéis estoy intentado escribir una historia sobre la juventud de Minerva y cuanto más habla esta mujer más lía las cosas ¬¬, así que no queda otra que "ajustarse" al canon en la medida de lo posible, respetando algunas de sus declaraciones e ignorando otras, dado que con frecuencia resultan incompatibles entre sí.<em>

_No es fácil elegir que respetar y que ignorar, así que me inclino por respetar los hechos más incontestables. Como en todos los libros se presentó a los gemelos dos cursos por encima de Harry y Ron me quedo con ese dato, y ya que se supone que ellos jugaron al Quidditch con Charlie (pero no pudo ser en su primer curso) solo puedo suponer que eso fue cuando estaban en segundo, justo el año anterior al ingreso de Harry en el colegio y que por lo tanto sería el último de Charlie en Hogwarts, ya que evidentemente Charlie y Harry no coincidieron como buscador. Todo esto contradice la afirmación de que Gryffindor llevaba un montón de años sin ganar la copa de Quidditch (desde que Charlie dejó el colegio) pero evidentemente, si JK mete la pata, los fans no podemos lograr la cuadratura del círculo solo para hacer encajar todos sus datos contradictorios XD._

_Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. Charlie es su obsesión (y la mía XD), aunque creo que he acabado dando la impresión de que mi pobre protagonista está como un auténtico cencerro. La longitud de los capítulos próximos dependerá de lo conocida que sea pareja y de la habilidad que tenga para hilar la trama con el canon, cuando hay pocos datos me resulta más difícil porque aunque tengo más libertad me gusta establecer un marco de personajes y hechos canon. Al fin y al cabo, aunque la protagonista es una OC esto es un fic de Harry Potter y me gusta que se note ;)_

_¿Un rr?_

_Alecrín._


	3. Chapter 3 En busca de distracciones

**Capítulo 3: En busca de distracciones  
><strong>

Querido lector:

Si quieres, puedes saltarte directamente este capítulo.

Y creo que hacerlo sería un gran acierto por tu parte, porque de hecho, para mí, fue como perder un año de mi vida. De todas formas puedes quedarte y leer la "Crónica de un aburrimiento anunciado", o lo que es lo mismo, de mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

Resultó ser mortalmente aburrido, casi preferible no haberlo cursado, es más, en ocasiones —y este capítulo por su longitud lo demuestra— a veces pretendo no recordarlo, de tan terrible que fue.

El curso comenzó con dos ausencias notables. La primera fue la de mi antigua profesora de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras, a quien nadie echó de menos.

A primera vista parecía muy normalita, una mosquita muerta, vamos. Lo único que llamaba la atención en ella es que parecía demasiado joven para ser una profesora, que compartía diminutivo con cierta mortífaga presa en Azkaban, y que siempre se la veía tan triste y mustia que daban ganas de sisarle un poco de fertilizante a la profesora Sproud para verterlo en su comida y ver si se animaba un poco.

Pero resulta que de normal, nada de nada...

Diplomacias a un lado, sería más exacto afirmar que solo se la podía clasificar como de bicho raro.

La primera señal de peligro fue cuando empezó a ponerle ojitos en clase a Cedric Diggory.

¡Qué enferma! Un alumno... un alumno de solo trece años, para más INRI ¡¿Será pederasta, la tía?

Para colmo sus clases eran un verdadero tostón. Para que os hagáis una idea, acompañar a mi abuela a que le limaran los callos de los pies era más interesante que escuchar las movidas de aquella desequilibrada. La gente que ingresó aquel año en el colegio (Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Justin... ) tienen suerte de no haber llegado a conocerla.

Por alguna razón se creía diferente y especial, impartía las clases como si estar en el colegio fuese auténtica tortura y, exceptuando a Diggory, trataba a los alumnos con absoluta indiferencia. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de disimular que le importaba un carajo todo Hogwarts y cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en él. La única vez que la vi emocionarse fue cuando nos habló sobre los vampiros. Parecían fascinarla y en lugar de explicarnos que eran unas criaturas nauseabundas de las que deberíamos huir despavoridos, no dejó de cantar sus alabanzas.

En serio os digo que a aquella tipa le faltaba un tornillo. Hay quien dice que dejó el colegio para convertirse en uno de ellos. En fin, hay gente para todo…

Su sustituto, en cambio, estaba tan traumatizado por sus contactos con los vampiros que parecía tener miedo hasta de su propia sombra. Por lo que sé, él tampoco terminó demasiado bien. A veces me pregunto de dónde sacaba Dumbledore a los profesores.

Volviendo al tema… supongo que por lo que te conté en el capítulo anterior ya habrás deducido que la segunda ausencia fue la de Charlie Weasley. A él le eché en falta un poco más que a la profesora. Lo cierto es que me pasé casi todo el curso intentando sobreponerme a la terrible desgracia de haberle perdido y aunque la profesora fue fácil de olvidar no puedo decir lo mismo de Charlie, porque en mi corazón seguía siendo el único.

En cuanto al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, se quedó tan huérfano como yo. Oliver Wood fue elegido nuevo capitán, y aunque se le veía emocionado y más que capaz de asumir la responsabilidad, también parecía desolado por la pérdida del mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido en los últimos tiempos.

Pero que yo echara de menos a Charlie no le importaba a nadie y si preguntases a cualquier otro alumno te contestaría que la novedad más importante de aquel año fue que al comenzar el curso nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que había entre nosotros una auténtica celebridad. A simple vista podría parecer emocionante conocer al famoso Harry Potter, aunque pasado el primer impacto, he de decir que no había nada impresionante en ese niño menudo que miraba a su alrededor con expresión de permanente sorpresa. Junto a él ingreso en el colegio otro Weasley, un chico alto para su edad y espigado, con una cabellera pelirroja que solo sirvió para aumentar la añoranza de mi amado Charlie.

De las tres personas que aquel año intentábamos sobrellevar su ausencia como podíamos (Wood, el guardabosques, y yo) Oliver fue el primero en sobreponerse. Como buena aficionada al Quidditch pronto descubrí que Potter era la nueva estrella del equipo de Gryffindor y que le habían asignado el puesto de buscador. Yo dudaba mucho de que pudiese compararse con su antecesor pero tras el primer partido tuve que admitir que para no haber visto una escoba voladora en su vida no lo hacía del todo mal.

A pesar de todo, a mí no me convencía. El chico volaba bien, no lo niego, pero cada vez que veía a aquel enclenque montado en la escoba para sustituir a Charlie me daban ganas de llorar...

El guardabosques tampoco tardó en consolarse con nuevas compañías. A cada momento que tenían libre, Potter y sus amigos corrían a su cabaña con el mismo entusiasmo con el que Charlie lo había hecho en el pasado. Parece que el grandullón los prefería cada vez más jóvenes y encima de tres en tres.

Ya sé que Potter no tenía la culpa, pero que también fuese "el elegido" por el guardabosques para sustituir a Charlie me hizo mirar al enano con gafas con más recelo todavía. Él no tenía nada especial ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo quería? Y peor aún... ¿Por qué actuaban cómo si él pudiera llenar el terrible hueco que Charlie había dejado?

Estaba claro que no podía seguir obsesionada con Charlie, tenía que intentar pasar página y para ello debía fijarme en alguien más, pero jamás le sustituiría por la misma persona por la que se decantaron Wood y Hagrid. Habría preferido arrancarme los ojos antes que posarlos en aquel niñato.

Para compensar intenté centrar mi atención en otro chico y dado que ya había asumido que sentía debilidad por los deportistas decidí buscarlo en el campo de Quidditch. El elegido fue Roger Davies. A diferencia de Charlie, Roger no me sacaba tantos años. Contaba con la ventaja de ser casi de mi edad, acaba de entrar como cazador en el equipo de Ravenclaw y era bastante mono. Parecía el candidato perfecto y me esforcé mucho para que realmente llegara a gustarme, aunque he de confesar que no tuve mucho éxito en el intento.

Me pasé todo el curso garabateando su nombre en los pergaminos, como hacían mis amigas con los chicos que le gustaban, y acudía a los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw siempre que se hacían a puertas abiertas y a mí me era posible, pero aun así había algo que nunca terminó de funcionar. Davies era atractivo, pero a mí no me decía nada, y en cuanto bajaba la guardia me descubría fantaseando de nuevo con Charlie Weasley.

Hasta que una tarde a finales de Mayo sucedió lo inevitable.

Todo el mundo me tomaba por una fanática del Quidditch, así que al principio a nadie le extrañó verme por los entrenamientos, sin embargo, a la larga era inevitable que alguien terminara reparando en que no era muy normal que acudiera con tanta frecuencia a los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que jamás se me veía en los de Gryffindor o Slytherin y solo muy de vez en cuando en los de mi propia casa. No sé si fue Davies quien lo notó, o si alguno de sus compañeros de equipo se lo hizo saber, el caso es que aquella tarde, justo antes de montar en su escoba miró en mi dirección y me dirigió una sospechosa sonrisilla condescendiente que no me gustó nada. Aquel día no escribí su nombre ni una sola vez en el grueso fajo de pergaminos que siempre me acompañaba a los entrenamientos (costumbre adquirida observando a mi amado Charlie) y en los que tomaba algunas notas sobre aquellas jugadas y maniobras que me parecían más interesantes.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Davies se acercó, y con un aire muy complaciente y seguro de si mismo me preguntó si quería un autógrafo. Lo peor fue que sin esperar respuesta alguna me arrancó la pluma de la mano y estampó su firma en el pergamino.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nunca más volví a los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw y me hubiera encantado que Gryffindor los aplastase en el último partido de la temporada, a ver si así se le bajaban a Davies un poco los humos.

Por desgracia el pequeño escuálido eligió precisamente ese día para hacerse el héroe y su pequeña aventura terminó de un modo que pronto se convertiría en costumbre: vivo, aunque en la enfermería. No me hubiera quejado si eso sucediese en cualquier otro momento pero justo el día del partido, y con él fuera de combate, Ravenclaw les dio una paliza monumental.

Otro motivo más para no sentir simpatía por ese canijo.

Lo que os decía, mi segundo año en Hogwarts fue un auténtico asco.

El próximo día os contaré como me fueron las cosas en tercero, que por suerte resultó ser un año bastante mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo de transición. Nuestra protagonista es demasiado joven para tener relaciones de verdad y no podía dejar que se obsesionara otra vez como le pasó con Charlie o parecería una auténtica desequilibrada (más todavía, quiero decir XD). Después de Charlie está claro que nadie estaría a la altura y Davies me pareció una buena opción. Es jugador de Quidditch y si pudo ser lo bastante guapo e insulso como para ir al baile con Fleur bien podría llamar la atención de una niña de doce años. Espero no haber caído en el bashing, no tengo nada en contra de Davies, simplemente el pobre no resiste una comparación con Charlie. Eso es obvio.<em>

_Aunque lo parezca, tampoco tengo que intención de caer en el bashing con Harry. No es que ella le odie, simplemente tiene la impresión de que tanto Hagrid como Wood han elegido a Potter para sustuir a Charlie y la pobre no está psicológicamente preparada para eso, de ahí su aversión por Harry, que todavía le durará unos años pero de la que se irá curando poco a poco._

_Admito que este capítulo es horrible, pero en los próximos capítulos la emparejaré con personajes más conocidos y creo que la cosa mejora. Además espero con ansia que crezca un poco para poder sacarle más jugo a la historia =)_

_Un abrazo a todos los me leéis_


	4. Chapter 4 Cien por cien Hufflepuff

Capítulo 4: Cien por cien Hufflepuff

En tercero volvimos a cambiar de profesor de Defensa.

¡Qué remedio!

El anterior se nos había muerto y con un fantasma dando clases en el castillo ya hay más que suficiente.

Ese año Dumbledore hizo otro fichaje de categoría (nótese la ironía) ofreciendo el puesto al profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, quien al parecer era toda una celebridad. Lo curioso es que a pesar de haber sido criada en una familia de magos jamás había oído hablar de él ¿Os lo podéis creer? Pues cómo os lo cuento... su nombre ni siquiera me sonaba, quizás porque sus supuestas hazañas heroicas no merecían demasiada atención por parte de los publicaciones serias y solo recibían auténtico seguimiento en ciertos medios como "Corazón de bruja" y otras revistas en su línea a las que nunca he sido aficionada.

Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts y vi que era el autor de casi todos los libros que debía comprar para ese curso me quedé a cuadros, y cuando le conocí personalmente la cosa fue aún peor. Casi todas las chicas del colegio se morían por sus huesos pero a mí sus rubios dorados no me decían nada de nada. Lo encontraba demasiado fanfarrón y metrosexual para mí gusto. No me parecía nada interesante, supongo que porque ya había sufrido el año anterior mi correspondiente dosis de belleza insustancial y ego desmedido.

Con Davies tuve suficiente, gracias, ahora me tocaba buscar otra cosa.

Acercándome ya a los catorce años era hora de echarme mi primer noviete de verdad. No podía pasarme la vida soñando con imposibles o pintarrajeando en las esquinas de los pergaminos el nombre del jugador de Quidditch más guapo e idiota del colegio. Estaba lista para mi primera relación amorosa y debía encontrar al partenaire adecuado.

Sobre este tema dejad que os dé un consejo. Está muy bien fantasear con los chicos malos, a mí también me gustan. Son sexys, interesantes, peligrosos… y es maravilloso soñar que podrías ser la única capaz de traspasar su coraza y encontrar bajo ella al más dulce y considerado de los hombres, faceta que —por supuesto— solo te mostrará a ti. Sin embargo si te fijas en uno de estos chicos lo más probable es que salgas escaldada. Cuando una está más curtida hasta puede ser útil tropezar una vez en este tipo de relaciones (aunque pocas, también tienen sus cosas buenas), pero mientras eres una principiante en el amor lo que necesitas es a alguien te trate bien; por eso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es elegir a un buen chico.

Alguien íntegro y leal, que no juegue contigo ni disfrute pisoteando tu tierno corazón.

¡Exacto! Estoy describiendo... a un Hufflepuff.

Y entre los Hufflepuff a mí alrededor —y lógicamente había mucho donde elegir— fui a fijarme en el más Hufflepuff de todos.

Posiblemente el hombre más honesto que te puedas echar a la cara.

Tal vez llamó mi atención porque era arrebatadoramente guapo.

O por la insignia de prefecto que lucía en la túnica.

¡Bah! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Lo más probable es que me fijase en él porque volaba como los ángeles y ese mismo año entró como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa.

Sí, sin duda fue eso.

Mi primer acercamiento a Cedric (porque supongo que ya habrás deducido que es de Cedric Diggory de quien te voy a hablar) se produjo por casualidad, poco después de Halloween.

Por aquel entonces, al profesor Lockhart se le ocurrió la genial idea de crear en Hogwarts un club de duelo, iniciativa que fue rápidamente suspendida después de la primera sesión. No me extenderé en detalles, pero solo para refrescar la memoria os diré que la cosa se salió de padre cuando a Malfoy se le ocurrió conjurar una serpiente y Potter no tuvo mejor idea que librarse de ella azuzándola contra Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Vamos, que se lió parda...

Creo que el pobre Justin lo contó de milagro. Un segundo más y aunque la serpiente no se lo hubiera cargado a él le habría dado un paro cardíaco. Al final Snape solucionó la papeleta como él solía hacer las cosas, de forma tan brusca y seca como su carácter. Sin apenas mover un músculo de la cara, se deshizo de la serpiente, fulminó el club de duelo y nos envió a todos a la cama, Lockhart incluído.

Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, diré que fue una suerte tenerle cerca.

Pero la cosa no quedó así. Para quien no está acostumbrado a hablar pársel (lo que incluye a todas las personas normales, excepto raritos como Potter o su Lord Oscuro) fue una escena de lo más inquietante.

Puede que los tejones parezcan animales amigables y simpáticos pero eso es porque seguramente no has visto a ninguno enfadado. Métete con uno de los nuestros y verás de lo somos capaces...

Aquel ataque a Justin molestó mucho a todos los Hufflepuff en general, pero Cedric, como recién elegido prefecto, se lo tomó especialmente a pecho. Le parecía una ofensa a toda la casa de Hufflepuff y volvió a la sala común echando chispas.

Como el enano con gafas nunca había sido santo de mi devoción corrí a unirme a él, y allí nos dieron las tantas, sentados plácidamente en los sillones de la sala común mientras poníamos a Potter a caer de un burro.

Fue un buen comienzo, apenas nos estábamos conociendo y ya teníamos dos cosas en común: el amor al Quidditch y la aversión a Potter. En seguida conectamos y luego todo vino rodado, aunque no os engañaré diciendo que fue siempre perfecto porque eso no sería del todo cierto.

Por ejemplo, en San Valentín me llevó a un garito que daba miedo. No me refiero a que fuese acojonante como entrar en un bar de carretera lleno de moteros.

No.

De hecho no se parecía en nada a esa clase de miedo. Aquel sitio daba mal rollo del modo en que lo daría llegar a clase de pociones y encontrarte a Snape con su grasiento flequillo peinado a lo Bibier. Era tan inquietante que creo que hubiese preferido que me llevara a un local lleno de emos pseudogóticos, todos con su flequillo negro y más maquillaje que Lady Gaga en una fiesta de Halloween.

Sin embargo allí estábamos, rodeados de confeti y corazoncitos, y por un momento casi me voy por la pata abajo cuando se me ocurrió que Cedric era tan… tan… … tan Cedric... que lo mismo se le ocurría proponerme matrimonio.

Sé que puede parecer una idea muy bizarra, pero os recuerdo que estamos hablando del comprometido y romántico Cedric Diggory; el cual tenía una increíble facilidad para venirse arriba en determinadas circunstancias. No digo que lo tuviese planeado, pero si en semejante ambiente empezaba a crecerse, vete tú a saber cómo podía terminar el asunto... 

Aunque me sentía como si me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo, me armé de valor y entré en el terrible Salón de té de Madam Tudipié. Al fin y al cabo Cedric me parecía muy mono y no podía hacer algo tan feo como dejarle tirado el día de San Valentín. Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí un poco como una Gryffindor. Y a pesar de todo ¿podréis creerme si os digo que no fue no tan horrible? No me refiero al Salón de Té, claro (recordarlo todavía me pone los pelos de punta) sino a mi cita con Cedric. Por aquel entonces él todavía no tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas y algún baboso le dijo que esa era la clase de sitio que nos gustaba a las mujeres. ¡Y se lo creyó! Pobrecillo, siempre fue un inocentón de primera... El caso es que después de hablarlo salimos por patas de allí y el resto de la cita fue un éxito ¡Lo que me reí después, vacilándole por haberme llevado a aquel antro! La vergüenza le duró meses, supongo que porque en el fondo sí que le iba un poco todo ese rollo de los querubines y los corazoncitos.

Guardo muchos buenos recuerdos de aquel curso. Mis primeros besos, las primeras caricias, todo el apoyo y la seguridad que Cedric me transmitió cuando el terror empezó a adueñarse del colegio y hubo que suspender incluso los partidos de Quidditch.

Al final resultó que Potter no era el heredero de Slytherin y la Cámara de los Secretos dejó de ser una amenaza para siempre. Nadie resultó muerto y todo terminó razonablemente bien, excepto para el pobre profesor Lockhart, que se ganó un billete de ida para San Mungo. En comparación con Quirrell no salió tan mal parado, sin embargo creo que la vida no es del todo justa. No digo que no debiera estar donde está (a nadie se le escapa que ese hombre ya no regía muy bien antes de su aventura en la Cámara de los Secretos) pero si ser un ególatra hedonista fuese motivo suficiente para que te encierren en San Mungo, bien sabe Merlín que Draco Malfoy acabaría allí de cabeza. Además, Lockhar ni siquiera fue el que peor regía de todos nuestros profesores de defensa (para más señas releer en el capítulo anterior la parte dedicada a pirada de la profesora que tuvimos en primero; sí, esa que le ponía ojitos a mi actual novio, la misma), el cerebro de aquella mujer tampoco carburaba y ahí la tienes, tan feliz con su sucedáneo de vampiro.

En cuanto a Cedric, con el paso del tiempo tuve que reconocer que era un tesoro, pero también un poco moñas. Demasiado convencional y santurrón para mí. Siempre se regía por el manual del perfecto caballero y por mucho que me esforzaba no había forma de conseguir que me metiera mano de forma decente ¿O debería decir indecente?. No es que no tuviese líbido, simplemente era la persona con más autocontrol que he conocido nunca. De seguir con él habría llegado virgen al matrimonio ¡Merlín no lo quiera!

El caso es que al final de curso la situación era ya insostenible y cortamos de mutuo acuerdo.

Abróchense los cinturones. Había sobrevivido a mi primer novio y estaba lista para emociones más fuertes.


	5. Chapter 5 Un buen partido

**Capítulo 5: Un buen partido**

Al empezar mi cuarto año descubrí que el nuevo profesor de defensa no estaba nada mal.

Mayor… sí.

Descuidado… también.

Puede que algo cansado, a veces.

Pero nada mal, al fin y al cabo.

Intuía un lado indomable en él, algo sexy y peligroso, capaz de volver loca a cualquier mujer. Bajo su raída capa y sus ademanes amables encerraba una naturaleza salvaje, mis amigas me decían que estaba loca, pero a mí no me importaba. Mi instinto me decía que él era un hombre que no se podía domesticar, y aquello me ponía mucho.

Años más tarde se casó con aquella Hufflepuff que había sido novia de Charlie durante mi primer año, lo que viene a confirmar que aquella chica podía tener un sentido de la estética discutible, pero en cuestión de hombres su gusto era exquisito.

Pero por muy berraca que me pusiera el profesor de defensa, tenía que admitir que era demasiado mayor para mí. Me convenía más buscarme a alguien de mi edad y eso es lo que hice.

Necesitaba con relativa urgencia encontrar un sustituto. No es que estuviese desesperada, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el colegio había sido tomado por dementores y eso es un tema muy serio. Estaba desprotegida ante ellos y para que no me afectasen demasiado necesitaba un buen puñado de recuerdos felices.

Permanecer indefensa ante los dementores hubiera sido un temeridad por mi parte, de modo que conseguir esas experiencias que me llevaran a un estado cercano al éxtasis era una cuestión de salud preventiva.

Mi versión humana del Prozac la encontré, igual que años anteriores, en el campo de Quidditch.

Ese curso Cedric fue nombrado capitán de Hufflepuff. Ya no estábamos juntos pero todavía éramos buenos amigos y él estaba muy al tanto de mi obsesión por el Quidditch. Yo llevaba años observando cada partido y entrenamiento, tomando notas y apuntes… Mi fajo de pergaminos y yo éramos tan inseparables como los entrenadores de fútbol y esa especie de pizarra interactiva que tanto gusta a los muggles, tablet creo que lo llaman. Nadie en el colegio conocía mejor que yo las jugadas y las estrategias que solía emplear cada equipo, ni podría enumerar todas y cada una de las características de cada jugador, sus puntos fuertes y también aquellos que eran más débiles y podríamos usar en su contra, así que me convirtió en una especie de asesora.

Normalmente es un asco que te subestimen, pero a veces tener fama de cortitos puede ser un punto a tu favor si sabes jugar bien tus cartas.

Si Marcus Flint hubiera sospechado de mis intenciones me habría sacado del campo de entrenamiento a patadas y podría considerarme afortunada si después de aquello era capaz de volver a ingerir alimentos sólidos. Por suerte, los capitanes de Slytherin casi nunca saben sumar dos más dos, y como los tejones somos percibidos como inofensivos pude espiarles a placer.

En cuanto a Davies, por muy Ravenclaw que sea, no resultó mucho más lúcido que Flint, al menos en ese aspecto. El pobre estaba convencido de que iba a los entrenamientos solo para verle montado en escoba. Por mí perfecto. Si quería seguir pensando que el mundo giraba alrededor de su ombligo no sería yo quien hiciese trizas su ilusión.

Pero con el capitán de Gryffindor las cosas no fueron tan fáciles…

Me gustaría poder acusarle de paranoico, pero lo cierto es que desde el principio él caló mis intenciones bastante bien. Por supuesto yo tenía tanto derecho a acudir a los entrenamientos como cualquier otro alumno y, por poco que le gustara la situación, no le quedó más remedio que fastidiarse.

Pero que tuviera que soportarme no necesariamente significaba que disfrutara con ello.

Wood estaba en último curso y dejar el colegio sin haber ganado la copa como capitán, al menos una sola vez, era algo que, sencillamente, no entraba en sus planes. No era una simple cuestión de competitividad, su sueño era dedicarse profesionalmente al Quidditch y conseguir el título podría abrirle algunas puertas, o al menos ganarse el derecho a que los equipos considerasen hacerle unas pruebas.

Aquel año era su última oportunidad, Gryffindor tenía un buen equipo y Wood, que conocía bien sus posibilidades, no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la copa una vez más. Yo me interponía en su camino, lo que provocó que acabáramos chocando en más de un encontronazo.

Las miradas que me lanzaba durante los entrenamientos no tenían desperdicio, pero ninguna igualó a la que me dedicó antes del partido que enfrentaba a nuestras casas.

En realidad ellos deberían haber jugado contra Slytherin aquel día, pero como durante toda la semana estuvo lloviendo a mares, se ve que a Flint no le apetecía salir al campo de Quidditch a nadar. Así que, muy deportivamente, alegó a última hora que su buscador tenía una herida en el brazo de la que no se había recuperado. Y nos tocó jugar a nosotros.

Wood se lo tomó como si la idea hubiera sido mía. Supongo que estaba tan cabreado porque él no era como Flint, cuya sofisticada estrategia consistía en dar leña al contrincante hasta conseguir tirarle de la escoba. Oliver planeaba las tácticas en función del rival y el cambio de planes le pilló en bragas, mientras que yo, que ya conocía al equipo de Gryffindor de años anteriores, ya había recopilado toda la información que me hacía falta.

La mañana del partido creí que iban a saltar chispas. Bajo toda esa lluvia hasta el aire parecía estar cargado de electricidad estática, como después se demostró cuando en pleno partido estalló una tormenta de antología. Y como Wood acumulaba más tensión que Magneto, temí que le cayese un rayo encima y lo dejase frito.

Porque, aunque en el juego yo iba con mi equipo a muerte, tampoco es que deseara ver a Oliver fundido con el palo de su escoba como si fuera un pollo recién horneado.

Igual mi preocupación estaba en parte motivada por el hecho de que en algunos de esos encontronazos llegamos incluso a las manos, pero no en que el sentido que cabría suponer.

En las discusiones, Wood era igual que en el campo de juego: apasionado y agresivo.

Eso le hacía parecer muy sexy.

Supongo que él pensaba lo mismo de mí, porque aunque siempre estábamos a la greña, más de una vez nuestras peleas terminaron en una sesión de besuqueos y manoseos en plan lección de anatomía.

Como estaba toda angustiada por la integridad física del capitán de Gryffindor no me di cuenta de que quien corría verdadero peligro era su previo aviso los dementores ocuparon el estadio, Potter perdió el conocimiento y Cedric atrapó la snicth.

Fin del partido. Habíamos ganado.

Se llevaron a Potter a la enfermería y todos los jugadores se reunieron en torno a la profesora de vuelo.

Cedric quería que se impugnara el partido. Yo me opuse.

La profesora Hooch me dio la razón. El reglamento estaba de nuestro lado y habíamos ganado limpiamente.

Cedric insistió.

De buena gana le habría dado un coscorrón por no cerrar el pico. No me gusta ganar con trampas, pero una cosa es la honradez y otra muy diferente ser unos gilipollas. Personalmente, yo no veía ninguna necesidad de caer en lo segundo.

Iba a replicar cuando Wood zanjó la polémica aceptando su derrota. Después desapareció hacia los vestuarios esquivando incluso a sus compañeros de equipo. Su cara era un poema y yo podía entenderle. Potter no había elegido un buen día para caerse de la escoba. No se trataba solamente de ganar o perder un partido. Esa derrota se lo ponía a Oliver muy difícil. Sus aspiraciones de ganar la copa se esfumaban, y con ellas la oportunidad de dedicarse profesionalmente al Quiddicht. Para alguien que lo vive tan intensamente como él, eso lo era todo.

Llovía tanto que me exponía a que me saliesen aletas a causa de la humedad, pero aún así esperé a que saliera de los vestuarios. Todos los miembros de equipo se cambiaron muy rápido y volvieron apresurados al castillo, seguramente para ir a llorar a la enfermería, bien pegaditos a la cama de Potter.

Todos, excepto Oliver.

Supuse que querría estar solo y esperé un poco más, pero pasado un buen rato él seguía sin aparecer. Así que me aventuré a ir a buscarle.

— ¿Wood? —pregunté internándome en el vestuario con paso inseguro.

Nadie contestó. Avancé un poco más y entonces le vi. Estaba de espaldas, acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba anudándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! pensé. No le había pillado en cueros por milésimas de segundos.

—Lo siento —dije disponiéndome a salir y esperarle fuera, aunque significase que tal vez acabase convertida en un anfibio mutante a causa de la humedad.

—No importa —dijo Oliver, y no supe si se refería al partido o a mi forma de irrumpir en el vestuario.

Y de verdad no debía importarle, porque aunque ya estaba de espaldas no dejó que me marchase. Me tomó por la muñeca y de un tirón me hizo girar hasta que terminé entre sus brazos. Entonces aplastó su boca contra la mía y me besó con fuerza.

Fue un beso bastante brusco, en el que pude percibir toda su tensión y su furia; pero no me eché atrás. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquel momento llegaría. Oliver Wood es la mayor fábrica de hormonas que ha parido la naturaleza. Cuando su cuerpo no está segregando adrenalina a chorros es solo porque está ocupado produciendo testosterona. Si a eso se le une el estrés y la frustración, estaba claro que en algún momento tenía que estallar.

Al ver que le respondía, me empujó hacia atrás sin dejar de besarme y entramos en el cubículo de la ducha. Mi espalda chocó contra algo y un segundo después me vi regada por un chorro de agua caliente. No me importó. Ya estaba empapada y que el agua estuviese caliente fue un cambio agradable.

Sin ninguna clase de preámbulos metió las manos bajo mi falda y me rompió las braguitas. Después se deshizo de su toalla.

No fue delicado. Ni siquiera lo intentó. En su defensa diré que no tenía ni idea de que era mi primera vez y que además yo sabía muy bien a lo que me exponía cuando decidí involucrarme con un saco de testosterona andante como él. El caso es que me penetró de una sola embestida y me desvirgó allí mismo. Vestida. De pie. Bajo un chorro de agua caliente y aplastándome contra los azulejos de la ducha.

Merlín lo bendiga por ello.

Muchas chicas no guardan un recuerdo agradable de su primera vez, gracias a Oliver yo no soy una de ellas. En un primer momento pareció sorprendido, pero en vista de que no me quejaba siguió a lo suyo, y he de decir que pasados los primeros segundos fue una experiencia maravillosa.

Cuando terminamos, Oliver me quitó la ropa. No por vicio, ni porque quisiéramos repetir (que también) pero eso fue algo secundario. Lo hizo porque todo el mundo sabe que no es saludable pasar mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada. Me desnudó muy despacio mientras yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, en parte por el frío y en parte por la expectación. Y como estábamos allí, solos y desnudos, y algo teníamos que hacer mientras esperábamos a que se secara mi ropa, supongo que ya os imagináis el resto.

¡Qué día maravilloso! Cuando volvimos al castillo tomados de la mano todavía llovía a mares, pero... ¿Qué importaba? Yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

A Oliver el cabreo por la derrota todavía le duró unos días. No decía nada pero yo lo notaba por la forma en que esquivaba a Potter por todo el castillo. Por aquel entonces decían que Sirius Black le buscaba porque quería matarle. Yo creo que Wood le evitaba por la misma razón. Si me hubieran preguntado, habría jurado que Potter tenía detrás a tres personas deseosas de despellejarle: Lord Voldemort, Sirius Black y Oliver Wood, aunque no estoy muy segura de si deberían ir colocados en ese orden.

De todas formas Wood puede tener sus defectos pero no es un tipo rencoroso. Al poco tiempo ya estaba otra vez a tope, trabajando duro para machacar a Ravenclaw y así reducir la distancia de puntos con Hufflepuff. Aparte de eso, lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que nosotros perdiéramos algún partido.

Y lo cierto es que sucedió. Aunque nadie se lo esperaba perdimos contra Slytherin, y por mi caldero de peltre os juro que no tuve nada que ver en aquella derrota. Wood era un amante muy entregado, pero por muy bueno que fuese en el sexo yo nunca hubiera hecho nada para perjudicar a mi equipo. Slytherin nos ganó limpiamente, al menos todo lo limpiamente que ellos solían jugar.

Con nosotros y Ravenclaw fuera de la competición la copa se decidió en el último partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Al final Wood pudo levantar su ansiado trofeo y todo el colegio, o casi, lo celebró. Aunque no ocultaré que yo estaba especialmente radiante. Si Wood era apasionado en la derrota no podéis imaginar de lo que era capaz cuando lo movía la alegría salvaje de la victoria. La sonrisa me duró semanas.

Y casi sin darme cuenta llegamos al final de aquel maravilloso e increíble curso, y Oliver y yo nos dijimos adiós. Fue un paso completamente lógico y natural, él terminaba ese año e iría a perseguir su sueño, y yo era todavía demasiado joven para atarme a nadie, así que ambos supimos desde el principio que nuestros encuentros furtivos tenían fecha de caducidad.

En aquellos días Oliver no fue el único ídolo sexual que perdí. Resulta que se descubrió que el profesor Lupin era un licántropo y también abandonó el colegio antes de que la junta directiva exigiese que su cabeza clavada en una pica pasara a adornar los muros del colegio. Si para algo tengo buen ojo, es para los hombres. Sabía que no estaba equivocada respecto a él y su lado indomable y salvaje. Me gustó descubrir que había acertado en eso y lamenté que se marcharse. Aparte de ser un bombón era el mejor profesor de Defensa que había tenido nunca.

En serio, lo que ocurre en este colegio con los profesores no es normal.

Y esto no es nada, ya veréis la sorpresa que nos deparaba Dumbledore para el próximo curso.

* * *

><p><em>Sobre el partido en cuestión, salvo la escena con Oliver en los vestuarios, todo lo demás es cannon. El día de los dementores, cuando Harry se cayó de la escoba y Cedric atrapó la snitch, los Hufflepuff no deberían haber jugado. Les tocaba a los Slytherin, pero aprovecharon la herida que Buckbear le había hecho a Draco en el brazo (sí, esa a la que Draco le echaba tanto teatro) como excusa para no jugar.<em>

_Aparte de eso no tengo mucho más que decir acerca del capítulo, salvo que es uno de mis favoritos y que me divertí de lo lindo al escribirlo. Oliver es un personaje que me gusta mucho y ahora que lo pienso es la segunda vez que escribo sobre él y en ambos casos había una escenita tórrida en los vestuarios. ¡Madre mía! Voy a tener que escribir algún día sobre él de otro modo, le debo una historia en la que no lo trate como un cacho de carne... ¡Pero es tan sexy! XD_

_Y un año más, sigo con la tradición de actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, a ver si me llueven los regalos en forma de comentarios._

_Por si hay dudas... Sí, estoy intentando haceros chantaje emocional para que me dejéis un comentario. ¿Ha funcionado?_

_Besos y gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 6 El torneo de los tres magos

**Capítulo 6: El torneo de los tres magos**

Casi sin darme cuenta, llegó mi quinto curso en Hogwarts. Tal y como esperaba, ese año Dumbledore nos sorprendió; y no solo con el nombramiento del nuevo profesor de Defensa, aunque aquello también tuvo lo suyo… Por si alguien no lo recuerda, se nos coló un impostor .

¡Y lo peor es que la farsa no se descubrió hasta final de curso!

Dumbledore era un buen tipo, desde luego; pero iba de listillo y al final todo el mundo se le reía en las barbas. Y al menos en esta ocasión no es solo una frase hecha, la gente se reía literalmente ante su canosa barba. Aparte de contratar año tras año a profesores de dudosa capacidad, por el colegio han pasado criaturas de todo tipo: vampiros, licántropos, gigantes, semigigantes, prófugos de la justicia, acromántulas, dragones, trolls, basiliscos, animagos no registrados, dementores… a veces con autorización, pero la mayor parte de las veces sin ella. Y por si esto os parece poco, los alumnos disponían de tantas facilidades para salir del castillo (ya fuera a través de alguno de los numerosos pasillos y túneles "_secretos_" o bien convertidos en animagos ilegales) como Voldemort y sus secuaces para entrar. Por si se os ha olvidado, os recuerdo que era raro el año que no conseguía colarse el mismo Lord en persona, o en su defecto, alguno de sus mortífagos.

Seamos sinceros… el pobre Dumbledore no se enteraba de nada y si lo hacía, mira qué bien lo disimulaba.

Ya me diréis… se pasó media vida en ese castillo y murió sin haber descubierto cómo funcionaba la Sala de los Menesteres.

¿Qué cómo es posible que alguien como yo conozca la existencia de la sala más misteriosa de Hogwarts?

Bueno... eso es algo que pertenece al relato del curso siguiente. Si os parece bien, retomaré lo que os decía sobre Dumbledore y así no me veré obligada a adelantar acontecimientos.

Otro tema con el que el viejo director se lució aquel año, fue con el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, aunque supongo que ya habéis leído en los libros toda la información sobre el torneo que necesitáis saber, de modo que no os aburriré con los detalles. Me limitaré a señalar que técnicamente no sé si esa fue la denominación más acertada, ya que hubo cuatro participantes. Pero de cualquier manera, el caso es que aquel año Hogwarts se llenó de tríos y no me refiero solamente al tan cacareado "trío de oro". Teníamos el Torneo de los Tres Magos… a tres de los mejores mortífagos del Señor Oscuro (Snape, Barty Croch Jr. y Karkarov)… a Filch, su gata y la señora Pince… a Draco Malfoy y sus dos secuaces… a Cedric, la hermosa Veela y el idiota de Davis... nuevamente Cedric, su novia Cho y el escuálido con gafas... y seguimos sumando con los dos triángulos amorosos que más dieron que hablar ese año, el primero incluía a la amiga de Potter, el pelirrojo alto y el famoso buscador búlgaro, y el segundo resultó ser muy similar, formado por (otra vez) la amiga de Potter, el famoso buscador y en este caso el mismísimo Potter, aunque a este último yo no le concedería mucha credibilidad. Juraría que solo existió en la mente de Rita Sketeer, pero ellos sabrán... Tampoco es que fuese asunto mío. Si somos sinceros, no sé que sucedía entre ellos; ese año anduvieron más raritos que de costumbre, lo no es poco, pero vamos... eran Potter-me-meto-yo-solo-en-problemas-y-arrastro-a-m is-amigos, así que supongo que no nos podemos extrañar.

Con todos estos tríos pululando a mi alrededor, era inevitable que la cuestión se me pasara antes o después por la cabeza. ¿Por qué había de ser yo la única que no formase parte de uno?

Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de que nadie podría igualar lo que había vivido el año pasado con Wood y sus celebraciones y entonces la solución se presentó ante mí bajo la forma de la lógica más aplastante: si ningún chico podía hacerme sentir lo mismo que Oliver… entonces debía buscarme a dos.

No pienses mal, una chica solo quiere lo mejor para su bienestar y en ese momento yo necesita una buena dosis de testosterona para superar a Oliver.

Así fue como, a mi manera, viví mi propio torneo de los tres magos; con cáliz de fuego incluido.

En mi defensa diré que en realidad yo no andaba buscando a dos magos macizos que pusieran mi cáliz a punto de ebullición. Simplemente me los encontré.

¿Dónde?

Pues en el último lugar en que se me hubiera ocurrido que se podría ligar: en la enfermería.

Oh sí, a veces la vida te sorprende.

Para empezar, la enfermería no es un sitio que en el que se me vea con frecuencia. Normalmente gozo de una salud envidiable y un apetito aún mejor, digno de un Weasley, se podría decir. La verdad es que soy bastante golosa y los elfos se superaban día a día con platos de otros países, yo no quería hacerles un feo, así que allí me tenías, atascandome durante el desayuno con unos postres franceses de los cuales me es imposible pronunciar su nombre, cuando de repente algo empezó a ir mal. Se me revolvió el estómago de tal forma que creí morir.

Di un tímido trago a mi zumo de cabalaza, pero solo sirvió para sentirme peor. Por un momento me sentí dentro de aquella película muggle, era como si tuviera un alien dentro, luchando por abrirse paso y salir al exterior.

Juro que intenté llegar al baño, pero no me dio tiempo. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba echando la pota en medio del pasillo. Tuve suerte de conseguir salir al menos del Gran Comedor, pero aún así tendríais que haber visto la cara que me puso Filch al comprobar que la señora Norris resultó ser una víctima colateral de mi súbita indisposición. El desgreñado conserje montó en cólera al ver a su gata cubierta de vómito y me dijo un montón de cosas que he preferido olvidar. Fue muy injusto, en serio que no era culpa mía… realmente me sentía muy enferma… y además no le habría pasado nada a su apestosa gata (creo que en este caso puedo usar la palabra apestosa con absoluta propiedad) si no tuviera la desagradable costumbre de acosar a los alumnos por los pasillos.

Filch se puso a gritar como si hubiera vomitado a propósito encima de su gata y el alboroto atrajo a Snape. Por un breve momento albergué la esperanza de que me tratase con algo de humanidad, pero supongo que era mucho esperar tratándose de Snape. Él también me miró mal, y eso que no tenía ninguna mascota a la que le hubiera vomitado encima…

De todas formas consiguió que Filch cerrase el pico y después me envió directa a la enfermería, eso sí, tras descontar cinco puntos a Hufflepuff.

Y allí estaba, echando hasta la primera papilla, cuando aparecieron ellos, los gemelos Weasley, luciendo dos frondosas barbas a lo Dumbledore.

De no haber estado expulsando hasta el hígado me habría parecido muy cómico. Aún así conseguí reírme un poco entre una nausea y la siguiente. Hasta que los gemelos vieron lo que me pasaba y algo parecido a la culpa apareció en sus rostros.

Culpa no es algo que ves comúnmente en sus expresiones, por lo que empecé a sospechar que esta sopa incluía zanahorias.

Bajo toda clase de amenazas acabaron admitiendo que era posible que supieran lo que me ocurría, ya que "_casualmente_" estaban trabajando en unas pastillas que causaban los mismos efectos.

¿Cómo llegó la pastilla a mi zumo de calabaza? Eso es algo que nunca sabré con certeza. Al parecer los gemelos sobornaban a los alumnos de primero para que hicieran de conejillos de indias y aquel día yo estaba en la mesa rodeada de ellos. No sé si alguna de sus pobres cobayas se echó atrás y prefirió probar los efectos en otra persona o si solo fue un accidente. De cualquier forma parece que estaba destinada vomitar hasta que se pasaran los efectos o hasta que los intestinos abandonasen mi cuerpo expulsados por vía oral. Lo que sucediese primero.

Como vieron que tenía intención de lincharlos en cuanto me recuperase un poco, intentaron aplacarme ofreciéndome el prototipo de antídoto que también "_casualmente"_ George llevaba en el bolsillo.

Demasiadas casualidades para mi gusto…

Por desgracia no tenía nada que perder y además ellos intentaron tranquilizarme diciéndome que el año anterior ya lo habían probado con éxito en una ocasión.

Oportunamente olvidaron comentar que el objeto de estudio había sido la rata de su hermano Ron, información que no compartieron hasta que me hube tragado el antídoto.

Pero después de hacerlo, Fred me aseguró –en un tono que pretendía ser muy profesional– que en la rata había funcionado perfectamente. Aunque incluyó que la rata había sido devorada por el gato de la amiga de Potter, por lo que al final no pudieron estudiar si había tenido efectos secundarios duraderos.

Entonces George apuntó muy solícito que después de haberse quedado sin rata de indias, tuvieron que conseguirse otros animales de prueba, y que ninguno había sufrido demasiado antes de volver a la normalidad, así que ahora todos sus productos estaban en "etapa de pruebas en humanos", como bien le llamaba Fred a sus engaños con los de primero.

De buena gana les hubiera lanzado un Crucio allí mismo. Podría intentarlo… No lo había hecho nunca, pero ya había tenido unas cuantas clases con Alastor Moody (o al menos eso era lo que yo creía entonces) y me sabía la teoría a la perfección. Además cumplía con el primer y más importante requisito: tener verdaderas ganas de causar dolor.

¡Y yo las tenía!

Les lancé una mirada furibunda e intenté hacerme con mi varita, lo que desencadenó una lucha a tres bandas. ¡Qué injusto! Dos hombres hechos y derechos luchando contra una pobre chica desvalida y enferma. Pero no me dejé hacer por estar en desventaja y usé todos los medios a mi disposición para igualar la pelea, como por ejemplo tirarles de la barba. Aquello terminó pareciendo una lucha de Pressing Catch y debo reconocer que el contacto físico no estuvo del todo mal. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, los tres estábamos revolcándonos por el suelo, muertos de risa y conmigo recuperada de cualquier espasmo vomitivo. Al final parece que el antídoto sí funcionó.

En esto llegó Madam Pomfrey y no sé cómo, pero conseguimos librarmos de una buena bronca. Es increíble la cara de angelitos que pueden poner esos dos demonios cuando la situación lo requiere.

De todas formas y por muy curada que estuviera, la enfermera insistió en dejarme unas horas en observación, cosa que acepté encantada porque lo crudo del invierno todavía no había llegado y teníamos la enfermería para nosotros tres. No sé vuestra opinión, pero quedarme allí con aquel par de tíos buenos me pareció una idea mucho más atractiva que volver con mis compañeros a escuchar una soporífera clase doble de Historia de la Magia.

Nos pasamos horas jugando a los blogstones, hablando de Quidditch y comentando lo fenomenal que era saltarse clases, sobre todo las de pociones. Al final del día ambos me habían pedido una cita y cuando la señora Pomfrey nos dejó marchar me acompañaron hasta la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Recorrí todo el camino hasta los sótanos con uno a cada lado, ambos argumentando concienzudamente las razones por las que debería elegirle a él en lugar de a su gemelo. Con tanta cháchara mi cabeza amenazaba con necesitar los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, esta vez de verdad, así que les prometí que saldría con los dos solo para que cerrasen el pico un rato.

A veces me pregunto si lo nuestro fue realmente fruto del azar o formó parte de alguna clase de estrategia.

Durante una temporada alternamos las citas y todo indicaba que íbamos a tener una relación bastante convencional dentro de lo cabe, hasta un día en el que, inesperadamente, fue George quien se presentó aunque había quedado con Fred. ¡El muy descarado estaba intentando hacerse pasar por su hermano!

Después supe que a Fred le había castigado Snape por estornudar en el caldero de Peregrin Derrick y supuestamente echar a perder su poción. Claro, cómo si el Slytherin necesitara ayuda para eso... El caso es que en ese momento me importaba un comino el motivo, lo único que tenía claro era que a mí esos dos no me la colaban. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar, así que, toda inocencia, fingí no darme cuenta de que intentaban darme el cambiazo.

Fue de lo más divertido. Más que nada, porque los gemelos tenían ritmos diferentes. Fred era como un tren sin frenos mientras que George se lo tomaba con un poco más de calma. Las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, pero Fred y yo casi habíamos llegado al final del recorrido cuando con George apenas había pasado de la segunda estación; así que decidí ponerle a prueba. En cuanto intentaba arrimarme un poco sus orejas se ponían de un bermellón tan adorable que no me quedó la menor duda de que aquello no había sido idea suya y que además era la primera vez que intentaban engañar a una chica con ese doble juego. Los gemelos pueden parecer unos gamberros, pero quizá os sorprenda saber que es todo fachada. Les gustaba disimularlo, pero en el fondo siempre fueron unos perfectos caballeros. Al final de la tarde intentó despedirse con un casto beso en la mejilla, aunque por supuesto yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar la cosa así. Le planté un morreo en toda regla, le sobé el culo a placer y antes de irme le susurré al oído que podría ser divertido si la próxima vez se traía al verdadero Fred.

Los gemelos Weasley no son de esas personas que se amilanan fácilmente y así fue como se consolidó nuestro trío. Pero aunque nosotros estábamos felices de la vida nos pareció que Hogwarts no estaba listo para una clase de relación como la nuestra, así que optamos por llevarla con discreción. Cuando llegó el baile de navidad creimos que ir los tres juntos sería algo cantoso, preferíamos no llamar la atención así que Fred se buscó otra pareja y nos hicimos pasar por gente "normal".

Su pareja resultó ser una jugadora del equipo de Gryffindor, una chica de alta de cuerpo esbelto, miembros flexibles y piel color chocolate con leche. Una delicia, vamos. En un momento dado me quedé a solas con los chicos y sugerí buscarnos un escobero para los cuatro, quizá Fred se hubiera animado, pero temía la reacción de la diosa de ébano; la cual, al parecer, tenía un carácter de mucho cuidado. Por su parte George no dijo nada, pero se puso un poco pálido, así que al final la propuesta no salió adelante.

De todas formas fue un año memorable. Me lo pasé de fábula con los gemelos aunque gran parte de nuestro tiempo transcurriera en los escoberos. Casi podría decirse que nos costaba salir del armario, aunque no es algo de lo que vaya a quejarme. No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de los escoberos, de hecho estoy absolutamente convencida de que fueron construidos única y exclusivamente para goce y disfrute de los estudiantes. ¿Acaso lo dudáis? Pensadlo un poco. Los jugadores de Quidditch y los alumnos de cursos superiores traen sus propias escobas, que suelen guardar en sus baúles bajo llave, y las clases de vuelo solo se imparten a los alumnos de primero. Además, todo el mundo sabe que las escobas voladoras se guardan fuera del castillo y no dentro, en un cobertizo que está cerca de los invernaderos.

En cuanto a la otra opción… ¿Escobas para barrer? ¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio? ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie! Los elfos pueden mantener el castillo limpísimo sin necesidad de ninguna escoba. ¿A que nunca habéis visto a un elfo utilizando escobas, fregonas o bayetas? Pues eso. Os aseguro que lo que se guarda en esos armarios no son más que productos de atrezzo. Los constructores del castillo sabían lo que se hacían… solo así se explica que en el colegio haya más escoberos que escobas a guardar. Y creo saber el motivo.

Los gemelos me contaron una vez que en la torre de Gryffindor existen hechizos que impiden a los chicos acceder a las habitaciones de las chicas.

En serio ¡Qué atraso! Eso no ocurre en otras casas. No. Ni hablar.

Mi teoría es que el bueno de Godric era un estrecho de tomo y lomo, además de un antiguo, porque por lo visto las chicas sí pueden entrar en los dormitorios de los chicos, lo que a efectos prácticos resta cualquier hipotética efectividad a su medida anti-sexo (solo alguien muy crédulo o muy ignorante comulgaría con el viejo prejuicio de negar el deseo sexual femenino) y además viene a confirmar que era más fácil de engañar que un troll al que le han hecho la lobotomía. Volviendo a mi teoría, creo que los otros fundadores, que conocían bien su defecto, se apiadaron de los alumnos y por eso construyeron los escoberos, para dar a los pobres Gryffindor la oportunidad de desahogarse cada vez que tenían un buen calentón. ¡De otro modo ya me diréis para qué demonios se puede necesitar al menos un escobero por pasillo!

Adoraba estar allí los tres apretujados. Muchos de mis mejores momentos en Hogwarts sucedieron en esos pequeños y oscuros rincones. Es verdad que no había mucho espacio, pero me lo tomaba como un ejercicio de cara al futuro. Si al terminar el colegio no encontraba trabajo siempre podría probar suerte como contorsionista en un circo muggle.

Señores psicólogos, dejen de buscar remedios para la claustrofobia, yo les doy uno. Sin duda, la mejor terapia para perder el miedo a los espacios cerrados de reducido tamaño es encerrarse en un armario con dos gemelos macizos y traviesos.

**-ooOOoo-**

* * *

><p><em>No tengo excusa, lo sé... Solo puedo decir que mi vida muggle se vuelve más y más absorvente cada vez, que sigo amando el fandom, que sufro por haberme alejado tanto de él y que no merezco que me sigáis leyendo. No puedo prometer volverme una autora muy activa, pero intentaré esforzarme para que al menos mis ausencias no sean taaaan largas. Es horrible actualizar solo una vez al año... cada vez que lo pienso me avergüenzo.<em>

_En cuanto al capítulo creo que no hay mucho que añadir. El Sly cuya poción estropea Fred lo tomé prestado del , por lo que es un personaje canon de además estudia en el mismo curso que los gemelos, aunque que me maten si recuerdo en qué contexto le menciona J.K. En cuanto al baile... bueno, todos sabemos que Fred fue con Angelina, así que tenía que respetar eso. Gracias a Merlin no se sabe a quien llevó George ¿por qué no a una Hufflepuff un poco locuela y descarada? bien podría ser._

_Sé que había personas que esperaban ver a Charlie en este capítulo. Sinceramente, nada me gustaría más que hablar de mi pelirrojo favorito y recrearme en la descripción de su piel bronceada, cubierta de pecas y curtida por la vida al aire libre (suspiro), pero no me pareció lo más adecuado. Ahora está con los gemelos y no sería muy bonito verla fantaseando con su hermano mayor. Al margen de eso no quería mencionar a Charlie, independientemente de quien fuera su pareja actual. Lo que sintió por él era muy especial, pero no dejaba de ser obsesivo e insano. No me pareció justo meter a Charlie de nuevo en la ecuación justo ahora que ella lo ha superado y además no lo considero imprescindible. Sabemos que los cuidadores estaban allí, pero Harry solo menciona haberlos visto por la noche, en el bosque, así que lo más probable es que la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvieran ocultos de los alumnos. ¿De qué otra forma los dragones podrían ser una sorpresa?. Lo mismo ocurre durante la prueba. Si los cuidadores se dejasen ver, la sensación de peligro sería mucho menor y la prueba no resultaría tan emocionante._

_Y ahora voy con la cuestión más escabrosa y por la que supongo que muchos de vosotros os estaréis preguntando: la muerte de Cedric. _

_Cedric, su primer noviete, hufflepuff además. _

_Su ex, su amigo, compañero en el quidditch durante el curso anterior, prefecto de su casa... entre ellos existía un cariño fuerte y sincero. No es que pretenda ignorar su muerte, simplemente es algo que he decidido dejar para el siguiente capítulo. Cuando te enfrentas a algo así no puedes seguir con esa actitud despreocupada frente a la vida. Tampoco es que vaya a convertir esta historia en un drama. En sentido estricto nuestra protagonista seguirá siendo la misma, pero inevitablemente le tocará madurar. Adoro a mi pequeña hufflepuff, a partir de este punto el canon empieza a ponerse feo y quise darle a la chica un capítulo alegre y desenfadado en el que divertirse con los gemelos, porque de amargarse siempre hay tiempo ¿no?_

_No me atrevo a pediros comentarios. Sé que no los merezco... pero de todas formas... si alguien se anima serán bienvenidos XD._


End file.
